


Liquid Heat

by Roughnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/pseuds/Roughnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p><p>Imbeciles were the mortal men who would hope to discourage erections by sheer will. </p><p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A gay friend of mine asked me to write a PORN w/o PLOT fanfic for him, starring him without any use of code names and such so here we are.^^ Brave and daring, my friend is. The entire story/scene’s a product of mine, though, so it wouldn’t be wholly accurate. My friend is yet to share the details of his sex life some other time. I bet they would be juicier had that been the case. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Done for a Prompt: Meeting a guy named Justin in the pool and striking up a convo with him by way of sharing his light.

.

It had been purely innocent and recreational, that is, the entire plan to have a dip in a private pool with his good friend. Juggling school works for his post grad studies with part time jobs had been quite bone achingly stressful. He had just wanted to be crazy and gallivanting under the water during the cold month of December sounded truly crazy hence the Plan. An hour after they’d first taken the plunge, though, the word innocent has been brashly thrown outside the window. Quite. Literally.

 

He shivered as the droplets of water dripped down his skin and the cold confined air caressed his flesh. He had finally stopped swimming and contented himself with sitting along the pool’s edge, his feet submerged down under. He has always been lean and with it comes the susceptibility to cold. The sensible thing to do would be to get a towel and dry himself off or to come back to the water. He wouldn’t do that, though, not when the Plan has entirely _changed_. It was quite nice to watch the tall man perform beautiful breast stokes, his sculpted back gloriously rippling along with the water. He could feel the familiar heat pool somewhere around his lower abdomen as he drunk in the sight.  He couldn’t do breast strokes like the man did but he was quite a master to some other _strokes_.

 

“Jules!” His friend called as she waded through the chlorinated water towards him. “What are you doing? Tired already?”

 

He flashed her a wide grin, his eyes not leaving the view of the man he’d come to find fascinating at the moment. “Oh no. On the contrary, I’m quite invigorated.”

 

His friend frowned at him then followed his line of sight. Jules watched as her eyes alighted at the beautiful man and widened with realization. He was already smiling at her before she could turn her head and flash him a knowing smirk. “Oh, dear, don’t tell me…” She halted before shaking her head with a snicker. “You’re a heartless bastard, you know that? You’ll leave me alone won’t you?”

 

He rolled his eyeballs, the grin never leaving his lips.  “Don’t be such a drama queen, Pie. Surely you’d survive the couple of minutes by yourself.”

 

“Couple of minutes my ass.” Then she was lifting herself up the pool’s edge so she could sit beside him. They both watched the targeted guy do a couple more laps before he emerged from the water and walked towards an empty bench where his towel was. The man was simply gorgeous, his sun kissed skin glistening with water and his hair damp and clamped around his forehead. There wasn’t a question that Jules wanted him at the moment and he wasn’t one to let go of palatable opportunities.

 

Casual sex. It wasn’t something he engaged in on a regular basis but it wasn’t something foreign to him either. The hunger for flesh is instinctual and powerful. He had always been attuned to his own desires and he wasn’t one to never indulge to that which his body painfully craved. It was all about offering and in turn getting something back for yourself. The flesh is his transport. There wouldn’t be anything wrong with that. His heart would be another matter and quite frankly, now wouldn’t be the time to dwell on it. Not when he’s single and horny. And wasn’t that just fantastic? There’s something truly gratifying with sex between men. They were all animals. They could scent each other better than trained hounds. And to make things more brilliant, they were all susceptible to give in to the call of lust from fellow man than from the opposite sex where troublesome thing like logic was required.

 

Looking at the man, Jules was dead sure this gorgeous prey was gay. _Doesn’t matter how he knew_. He could feel it in his bones that today was his lucky day. The moon deity was on his side. It’s the same way of knowing things based on guts. Somewhere on his brain, on the animal section that wasn’t yet controlled by society and schooling, was the basal knowledge that the man’s a potential _mate_. He could be his.

 

“Wait for me, love.” He said to Pie as he leaned in and gave her a smack on the cheeks. “And watch to learn.”

 

Pie smiled up at her, her eyebrows raised with amusement. Jules heaved himself to his feet and went straight to their bench where their bags were haphazardly scattered. He didn’t spare another glance towards Pie. They were friends. There wasn’t a need for social niceties—not when their connection already runs deep. He’s _hunting_ now. Every move counts. Even when it would later turn out the other way around and he becomes the hunted was still bound to be interesting. It was always better when the tables are turned and he’s the one brought down to knees. A power play would always be his favorite. He fished out a crumpled carton of cigarettes from the pocket of his bag and wrapped a towel around his shoulders before decidedly taking the necessary few strides to reach the other man who was by now sitting on his own bench.

 

The man lifted his face and looked up when Jules’ shadow hovered over him.

 

“Hi.” Jules greeted cheerfully.

 

“Hi back.” The man answered slyly after blowing a smoke out, his eyes crinkling in an ‘amuse-me’ sort of way.

 

“Can you light me up?” Jules asked, the innuendo rolling on his tongue. There was no need for the time-consuming-beating-around-the-bush-tactics, after all. Going straight to the point would always give him the chance to gauge up the success rate of obtaining a wondrous shag. He was secretly delighted to see the corner of the man’s lips quirk up, his eyes going a fraction wider and brighter. The man flicked his eyes from Jules face down to his feet before flicking back up and alighting at the packet of cigar on his hand. Jules felt the tantalizing flush of blood on his cheeks and on his manhood as he felt the other man’s eyes sweep at him.

 

“Depends on what you want to light up.” The man said flippantly, his eyes still trained on Jules’ hand which was to say is at the level of his own groin. The teaser of a man was still sitting on his bench.

 

Jules was half hard at this point. His bulge was already noticeable thanks to the damp trunks that cling onto his body. As if sensing his discomfort at such obviousness, the man turned his eyes directly on to Jules’ groins and smiled. “Would it be too forward were I to invite you for that damn light after relocating to a locker room or toilet?” Jules asked, not really smiling at this point. His breathing was already shallow and quick. “Doesn’t really matter as long as it’s private and that you’ll come.”

 

The man smirked then arose to his feet. “Are _you_ inviting me?”

 

Jules tilted his head. “I am.”

 

The man grinned before deliberately taking another drag on his smoke and flicking the butt somewhere on the cemented floor. “That wasn’t exactly the light you wanted.” He said as if to explain. Then he casually bypassed Jules and walked towards the direction of the men’s toilet.

 

“I really wanted a smoke, too.” Jules muttered under his breath as he turned to follow the other man. He let the packet of cigarettes fall from his hand.

 

Apparently hearing him, the other man barked out a short laugh that sent ripples of vibrations to Jules’ phallus.

 

Jules didn’t try to catch up with the other man. He was too busy trying to control his own breathing and his galloping heart. He wasn’t trying to control the painful erection he was sporting, though. Imbeciles were the mortal men who would hope to discourage erections by sheer will. For all the previous courageous thoughts he had, his knees felt contrastingly weak. Like damn jellos.

 

He yelped when he was carelessly man handled the soonest he had entered the toilet though. He found himself firmly thrown front first against the wooden door expertly closed after he had crossed the threshold. There were firm hands against his towel clad shoulders.

 

“What’s your name, pet?” The man purred against his ears.

 

“Jules.” His breath hitched. The man’s cock was pressed against his back and it was _raging_.

 

“I’m Justin.” He answered while nipping at Jules’ earlobe. “Aren’t you a little too straight forward?” Justin asked while nuzzling somewhere on the back of Jules neck, his warm nose tickling his hair.

 

“You liked it.” Jules replied tactfully, his breathing becoming ragged. “You seemed like a man in control.”

 

Justin removed the towel from Jules’ shoulders and trailed wet sloppy kisses along his shoulders. “And you cleverly thought you’d play with fire?”

 

“I did ask you for a _light_.” Jules drawled.

 

Justin laughed at that. “What do you have to stay about kissing?”

 

“That my tongue’s quite marvelous and it’s your loss if you keep me pinned against this sodding door.”

 

Justin chuckled before releasing his hold on Jules so the latter could turn around and face him. “Git.”

 

Jules didn’t grace the other man with an answer. He went straight for the hot cavern that was Justin’s mouth. It started with a slow, open kiss. Even when everything’s just carnal, there’s always the need to tread the sinful water of lust carefully at first. Their tongues wrapped around each other, grazing teeth and palates before finally getting confident to engage in suckles and bites. It didn’t remain slow for long. Their kisses became demanding with every passing stroke. Jules wrapped his arms around the other man’s nape. He gasped when Justin had sneakily grazed his nails against Jules’ nipples before rolling his thumbs at the nub. Jules felt the other man smile triumphantly against his lips.

 

“Bastard.” Jules whispered as he dragged his tongue along the other man’s lower lips then clamped his teeth hard enough to draw a moan.

 

Justin retaliated by pinching Jules’ nipples and sliding up a knee to rub against his erection. The shorter man doubled over at the sudden influx of pleasure brought by the man’s attention to his manhood. He would’ve fallen over had he not been leaning against the toilet’s door. Justin looked down at him and smiled while incessantly and torturously rolling his knee against Jules’ cock. Jules took up guzzles of air through open mouth, his eyes skidding up at the ceiling before falling back at Justin’s eyes. The taller man’s pupils were blown wide with desire and his breathing was also quickened.

 

“Gorgeous.” Justin said, his voice velvety and low, then he swooped down to plant open mouth kisses on the shorter man’s neck.

 

“Don’t be a tease.” Jules muttered weakly.

 

Justin grinned at him before he plundered Jules’ mouth yet again, this time deftly clamping at the shorter man’s tongue so he could suck at them. Jules trailed down his arm as they kissed until he reached his prize. He cupped Justin’s cock and pulled at the shaft, molding the obstructing wet swimming trunk against the hugeness of its shape. Jules smiled when Justin broke the kiss in favor of the needed gasped for air.

 

“Shower. Stall. _Now_.” He emphasized every word with purposeful tugs at the other man’s erection.

 

Without further ado, Justin retracted his limb from its attachment on Jules’ cock, closed his hand against the shorter man’s wrist, and dragged him to the last stall. This time, though, it was Jules who pinned the other man back first against the cold tiles. Catching the taller man by surprise, Jules practically shoved his tongue inside Justin’s open mouth as he hooked his hands on the waistline of the man’s pants. Jules broke the kiss and was satisfied to see the other man’s misty lidded eyes. He then promptly tugged at Justin’s trunks and pulled them down in one quick move as he got down on his knees. Jules looked up when he heard the other man moan. Justin’s engorged cock was handsome and huge and all hard for _him_. He grabbed it with his hand and felt himself shiver in anticipation as he thumbed at the cum leaking from the slit. He wanted to know the feel of its pulsing heavy weight inside his mouth.

 

“God, don’t be a tease.” Justin grumbled, his tongue flicking outside of his lips.

 

Jules smirked smuggly before twisting his clamped fist at the base of the man’s cock. The very moment Justin’s breathing faltered, he swallowed the pre-cum coated glans, swiping the broadness of his tongue at the slit. He closed his lips around the head and suckled, his cheeks hollowing with the action. Jules felt Justin’s warm hands cradle the back of his head. They were firm but not insistent. He privately approved the action. The last thing he wanted right now would be for a stranger to barbarically pull at his hair. Deciding to reward the other man, he finally deep throated Justin’s cock, his nose burying at the musky scented pubic hair. It was a testament to the hugeness of Justin’s cock that Jules had difficulty swallowing the whole length. While he prided himself with his skill at deep throating, this time proved to be challenging. His eyes burned and teared. Never one to surrender from a difficult feat, he begun to pull out and push down along the saliva coated length as he rolled the thumb of his other hand along Justin’s balls, massaging and digging alternately. Dimly, Jules was aware of his own knees painfully digging against the cold tiles of the floor and of Justin’s ragged panting above him.

 

He was a master of his own arts in cock sucking. It was, after all, about harboring focus and giving pleasure knowing that the latter would bounce back to you later—preferably soon. He savored the masculine scent, the strong essence that made him think about the man he was giving a blow to. The cock felt hot and thick inside his mouth. He hummed as he sucked and was gratified to feel Justin tremble in his mouth. He didn’t really lie when he said his tongue was good. He could make any man fall apart with just the strong muscles of his tongue.

 

“Jules.” Justin moaned. “Get up if you don’t want me to fucking come right now.”

 

Jules dragged up his tongue and lips against the pulsing cock, his teeth lightly grazing at the sensitive skin, before he pulled out completely with a wet pop. He brushed the saliva that had dripped down his chin with the back of his hand before getting up to his feet and claiming the other man’s mouth. It was courtesy after all, to kiss the mouth of the man who’d just sucked the living daylights out of you through your flaring genitals. He wished Justin had come in his mouth if only so he could pass his come back through the kiss.

 

“What if I wanted you to come inside my mouth?” He purred against the other man’s chin before nipping at it.

 

Justin grabbed him by the waist and quickly maneuvered them so Jules’ back was pressed against the wall. He sneakily grabbed both of Jules’ hands and placed them above the shorter man’s head. Justin smiled predatorily at him before planting a quick smooch against his lips. “Not when you want me to come inside _you_.” He whispered.

 

There was no doubt what kind of orifice that word _‘you’_ was pertaining to. Jules practically moaned at the innuendo. “I’d love to…” He said very carefully, honestly wanting it but needing to refuse it. It was regretful, truth be told. “But—”

 

Justin smirked then promptly bent down and swiped his tongue at Jules’ left nipple. “I know.” He said matter-of-factly. “I’ve got a box of condoms and a room upstairs if you’d be amenable for a round two, just in case.”

 

Jules threw back his head and laughed at that, his knees shaking from the sheer arousal and anticipation. The two was always a dangerous, captivating mix after all. “God. My friend would kill me though. She’s been left alone long enough.”

 

The man sucked at his nipples. “We can invite her to join us if you’d like.” He said against Jules’ chest, his breath tickling the skin.

 

Jules groaned. “Don’t be disgusting. She lacks the appendage required.”

 

Justin chuckled below then lifted his head so he could look Jules in the eyes. “So you’d come?”

 

“I thought _coming_ was our plan in the first place?” Jules teased.

 

Justin bit and sucked at Jules’ neck, hard enough to leave a mark. “Cheek.” He muttered as he licked his mark. “Can I take you to my room, then?”

 

“You can if you’d allow my arms down.” Jules answered with a smile. “They’re not really comfortable at the moment.”

 

Justin snickered but he released the shorter man’s hands. Not one to waste time, Jules snaked his arms around the other man’s back and pulled him close for a kiss. Justin readily leaned down and welcomed the snogging. Jules thought about how the other man’s hands were proving to be nifty and useful as they expertly pulled down his trunks while not breaking the rhythm of their spit-swapping open mouthed kiss. It was something he was yet to learn. Justin then took hold of his freed erection and rubbed it against his own. He hissed at the painful friction generated by their rubbing cocks.

 

“Shower.”

 

“I know.”

 

Then the device was turned on during their frantic groping and suddenly they were being hit by cold sprays. Justin pressed his groin against Jules’, this time eliciting groans of pure pleasure from both of them with the help of the water. They humped against each other, their hips thrusting back and forth and rolling brusquely in the desperate attempt to find the suitable rhythm.

 

“I…ahh, you don’t know how badly I want to plug you with my…”

 

Jules nipped hard on Justin’s lower lips. “Don’t be so crude, darling.”

 

“Sorry.” Justin murmured contritely.

 

Jules grabbed at the toned lobes of the other man’s ass and firmly pulled at them so that Justin’s throbbing cock collided with his equally painful one roughly. The room was filled with the echoes of their cries. “Don’t be.” Jules panted, rubbing their hips together. “We’ll get to do that later, still.”

 

“Good.” Was the only thing that Justin seemed to be able to say at the moment. He was puffing breaths now against Jules’ ears.

 

Jules knew both of them were close. The movement of the other man’s hips were losing its rhythm and becoming more frantic and graceless. But _hot_. It was still incredibly hot. He was just glorious. Justin copied Jules’ hands and reciprocating, cupped the shorter man’s bottom so they could effectively grind their groins against each other. They rubbed leaking cocks together, pushing against one another in a fiery battle. With a moan, Jules bit at Justin’s shoulder. Yep, he was near. His lower abdomen was burning uncomfortably and his cock was turning to be his lifeline. His sanity, all of it, was at the very precipice of a bomb bound to explode.

 

“I’m near.” Justin panted against his ear. Planting open mouthed kisses against it as he commanded with a delicious voice of sex, “ _Come for me_.”

 

And Jules did. He let go and threw every control he held with the powerful release that consummated every inch of his flesh. Justin shook in his arms as well, as the latter climaxed at the same time. Jules cried hoarsely when he felt a callused warm hand wrap around his sensitized cock, milking the rest of his cum out. He looked down to find that Justin was milking both of them with his two hands. His forehead was resting against Jules’ shoulders.

 

 _Talented_. Jules thought as his awareness came back to him like jagged pieces mending together. Justin simply proved to have talented hands. Jules could preen at the grand quality of his find if he wasn’t busy hoarding gulps of air back into his lungs.

 

“Well, that was…”

 

“Shit!” Justin had suddenly exclaimed.

 

“What?” Jules frowned, still somewhat dazed from the experience.

 

“Soap. No soap.” The other man muttered as he leaned his exhausted body against Jules, draping their sweat, water and cum sleeked bodies against one another.

 

“You room.” Jules smiled as he ran the palm of his hands on Justin’s back. “We could wash properly later.”

 

He was gratified with the rumbling hum from the other man.

.


End file.
